A Hang Out
by cblueviolet
Summary: A teenage Tenzin and Lin meet new friends.


I never do this, but this is my first fanfiction so it's not perfect. After I saw some pictures of Tenzin and Lin and seeing some of LOK I figured they probably always had a strong connection.

* * *

"Lin hurry" Tenzin anxiously said.

Half of Tenzin's body was in the room and the other was looking out in the hallway. Lin was frantically going through Bumi's clothes looking for a pair of pants and shirt.

"Remind me why you are the one who is going through Bumi's stuff and I'm on the lookout?" Tenzin asked.

"Because you probably would have picked something lame." Lin replied.

"Not like you know much about clothes either." Tenzin chuckled.

"More than you!" Lin growled.

"There I got it." as she held up a shirt and pants against Tenzin body to measure. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile.

"Ok let's try this on." she said and they hurried to Tenzin's room. She threw the clothes at him and he just stood there looking back at her.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" she said.

He held up the clothes and said, "I need to change and I would appreciate it if you weren't in here." as he was turning a shade of red.

"Oh, right." she said turning a little red herself and grateful that she was walking out of the room so Tenzin couldn't see. It was annoying to sense that she was feeling a little different for Tenzin. She completely blamed Tenzin for it because lately he started fumbling his words around her and his heart would beat faster when he was around her and she would even catch him staring at her sometimes. Which made her feel completely stupid and angry at Tenzin. Right then Tenzin opened the door to reveal his new look to her. He was wearing baggy, light brown pants and a dark brown leather jacket.

"What do you think?" he said with a smug smirk.

"Wow, Tenzin that's impressive." she said and they both turned pink.

" I think no one will notice you now, people only see what they want to see, and with no yellow and red you look like a regular kid Tenzin" as she messed with his hair. She was so close that Tenzin could smell her sweet scent and inhaled it secretly.

"I think if we do your hair messy I think it would be better. Well anyways change back I don't want to get caught. I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow at my house before six. Just don't forget to bring those clothes." Lin quickly turned with a wink and a smile and headed out.

The rest of the day Tenzin was having second thoughts of this little get together that Lin had suggested. Lin had come over earlier that week and explained how she had made new friends with some earth benders and they wanted to get together that weekend. She had also explained that she and Kya were playing around with wigs in the store and the kids didn't recognize them. She had said that it was a perfect opportunity to be like a regular kid and to not be treated differently. Kya couldn't come but he agreed to go with her. He was never good at this type of stuff. He only found the courage when Lin was around, but that's how she always affected him. She had a way to push him, but in the end he was always happy about it. He laughed at this and started to think that it might not be that bad after all.

The next day he arrived a little before six at Lin's house only bringing his glider and the clothes. His aunt Toph answered the door before he knocked, "Hey Twinkletoes Jr."

"Hey aunt Toph." He said shyly.

"She's upstairs. What are guys doing tonight? You both seem pretty suspicious." she asked.

"We're going to the park to play some games." he said not being good at lying and especially not in front of Toph, but he had managed to convince himself that it wasn't a lie . Right then Lin came downstairs and saved him.

Toph gave him a suspicious look but let him go upstairs with her daughter. When they got into Lin's room she headed over to her desk and grabbed a tangled mess of light brown locks in a ponytail. She put it on and Tenzin realized he was looking at stranger. She smiled at him and then he recognized her smile. He smiled back and was impressed how well she had disguised herself. She dressed in a pair of dark green pants and white, long sleeve shirt. Now it was his turn, Lin quickly left the room and he hurried and changed. They then rushed outside Lin yelling at her mom that they would be back by ten and her mom yelling back at them that she would literally ground them if they got into trouble.

"Hey they think my name is Ty Lee" she said as they both were running. Tenzin smiled because he knew how Lin was always impressed with their parent's friend Ty Lee. "You have to come up with something too. "

"How about Gyatso?" He was also thinking of somebody he admired.

"No Tenzin that sounds too much like an airbender name. Remember tonight we are somebody else." she laughed as she huffed still running. Tenzin was quiet now as he thought of other names. He was having a hard time and suddenly they had arrived at the meeting place.

Tenzin saw three boys and two girls that looked around their age waiting for them.

"Hey Ty Lee." the older boy with dark curly hair said.

"Hey Rob." Lin replied. He nodded back and gave her a smirk.

"This is Angela, Tina, Dave, and Jonny. " he introduced the rest of the group to them.

"Hey." they all said. Lin then turned to Tenzin and said "This is my friend uh..."

"Wang Fire," he cut in and Lin gave him a funny smile he continued ," but everybody just calls me Wang" that was the only other name that came to him thinking of his father's stories.

Lin had to stop herself from laughing but continued ,"Yup, this is Wang."

The boy named Jonny asked, "So, are you a firebender?"

"Uh, no I'm an earthbender my dad was a firebender and mom an earthbender." Tenzin replied quickly.

"Oh cool I'm an earthbender too." Tina said smiling sweetly at Tenzin.

"I'm also an earthbender, Angela is a firebender and Dave and Jonny are non benders like Ty Lee. Now that we are all introduced lets go." Rob said. Tenzin looked at Lin and she smiled back at Tenzin.

They had all agreed to go play soccer a game that they all could play with no bending as well. Three other kids joined the group and they were able to team up five against five. Lin and Tenzin at first were on the same team and quite natural at it and were leading the score. The rest seemed to have a harder time keeping up with them, well, everybody except Rob who kept finding any opportunity to show off especially to Lin. That's when Tenzin noticed that all the boys tried to get Lin's attention, but weren't having much luck, since she didn't seem to care much for them. He laughed to himself because they didn't understand that Lin was very competitive and when she got like that she didn't care for anyone who was around.

The game continued for hours and they kept switching up the teams with everybody enjoying themselves. Tenzin even started having fun and was finally able to relax. He loved the fact that nobody was fussing over him, they didn't care if he tripped or fell. Other than his fellow team members just wanting him on their team. They really did treat him like a regular kid. The others messed around with him and laughed with him. Tenzin laughed so much his face hurt and he kept making eye contact with Lin who was also laughing with him enjoying their time together. The girls at first seemed to put their effort in playing and trying to keep up with Lin, but in the end they seemed to give up. Lin then decided to stay out of the game to watch with the girls and catch her breath. That's when the game ended Tina wanting to get closer to Tenzin started to show off some of her earthbending skills.

She then challenged Tenzin, "I want to see what you can do." He looked sideways at Lin who nodded and quickly got up and she then said, "I have to go to the bathroom." and ran out of sight behind a bush, but she could still see Tenzin. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was ready.

"I'm not that good." he said smiling knowing it would irk Lin to hear that. Having watched her for so long training he knew what move she would want to show off. He mimicked her stance, legs apart, arms out. He stomped his right foot, Lin right on cue doing the same sending a very large rock up to Teniz's face, he punched the air and sent the rock flying and breaking it into tiny pieces. Rob and the others were very impressed. Tina starts clapping and ran over to Tenzin basically jumping on him.

"Wow Wang, you are amazing, I want to see more." Lin thought he was going to say no, but then Tenzin said, "Sure, one more." Lin knew she would have to get Tenzin back for this, it wasn't going to be easy. He said out loud, " I have been working on this one just recently, so it is not perfect." Lin knew what he was going to do now, he breathed out and then slammed his fist on the ground, Lin doing the same sending three columns of rock up out of the ground, just barely missing Tina. Lin laughed to herself and she could hear him apologizing to Tina. She ran back now to join the group and saw Tenzin giving her a funny look. She shrugged her shoulders, "What?" but ignored him and suggested that they should go out to eat. They all decided that they wanted some fire nation food.

Tenzin was annoyed that when they went to sit down, Rob sat right next to Lin and Dave on the other side and Jonny across from her, forcing Tenzin to sit next to Tina. In the end it looked like Jonny gave up on Lin and started to talk to Angela. Tina continued to focus all her attention on Tenzin. Rob still hadn't given up on Lin, while Dave continued to listen to them both. Tenzin kept stealing glances at Lin who seemed to be in a conversation about earthbending. Tina finally got up feeling frustrated and said she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I need to go too." Angela said and they both looked to Lin. She shook her head and said she was going to refill her drink, Dave went with her.

Rob then took the opportunity to talk to Tenzin, "So do you know if Ty Lee is dating anybody?" Tenzin shook his head. "How about you and Ty Lee?"

"Well... ah... no" Tenzin stammered as he blushed.

"Oh good I think I'm going to ask her out." Rob said not noticing Tenzin's hesitation. Tenzin was not happy about what Rob said, but settled that Lin would never go for that type of guy. The girls came back and Tenzin took this opportunity to change the seating arrangements and this time he was on one end of Lin and Rob on the other. Tina now turned her attention to Dave. Rob continued to fight for Lin's attention and she gave it to him but this time she would have Tenzin join in on their conversation. It started to become clear to Rob that Tenzin and Lin had a connection that he couldn't come between. He continued to try, but she finally shut him down with a simple phrase.

"You're a good friend Rob, I wouldn't want to change that." Tenzin could only smile and he stretched his arms out landing slowly behind Lin's chair. Tenzin made his point to Rob, who gave him a small glare.

Finally it was a quarter to ten and Lin looked at her watch and told Tenzin that they better go. They said their goodbyes and headed back to Lin's home to change. When Tenzin arrived to his house he was in such a good mood that his parents noticed.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine." Aang joked.

"How was your day?" Katarra asked.

"A lot of fun mom, I got to meet some new kids."

"That's wonderful." Katarra said.

"Well night." Tenzin left for bed.

"She is good for him." Aang said out loud.

"Hmm what did you say?" Katarra asked, her attention on a dress for Kya.

"I think Lin is the only one who can get through to Tenzin. She helps to remind him to have fun. She is good for him and I have always said that." said Aang.

"Yes you have, but remember they are just fifteen so don't start marring them off yet." Katarra laughed.

When they could Lin and Tenzin continued to get together with their new friends for a couple of years as Ty Lee and Wang until their real identities were revealed once Tenzin got his tattoos and shaved his hair but by then it didn't matter.


End file.
